1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an apparatus for modeling a semiconductor device, and more particularly to an apparatus for modeling a resistive memory device.
2. Related Art
Examples of a phase-changeable memory device may include a resistive memory device. The resistive memory device has many advantages over a DRAM device and a flash memory device.
Operation modes of a semiconductor memory device such as the resistive memory device may include a program (write) mode for storing data in a memory cell, and a read mode for reading the data from the memory cell. The operation modes of the semiconductor memory device may further include an erase mode for erasing the data stored in the memory cell to initialize the memory cell.
A common method of designing a semiconductor memory device requires considering various characteristics such as operational characteristics that may vary depending on the operation modes, characteristics of fabrication processes, structural characteristics, etc. The semiconductor memory device that stores and reads data effectively can be only realized by designing it based on the characteristics thereof.